Um escravo devoto
by TheLostBoyfromMars
Summary: Spike nutria por Buffy algo que não podia ser explicado simplesmente como "amor". Era um sentimento avassalador. Uma mistura de algo pueril, como reza o romantismo clássico, mas com uma incontrolável sede de desejo e apetite sexual. Sanguinário.


Quando nos beijamos no Bronze, por alguns instantes, foi real. Isso me fez querer mais. Eu quero mais! Principalmente agora que sei que ela também sente alguma coisa por mim.

Sei que ela não me ama. Quando toco a sua pele quente e o aroma de seu sangue fervente, vivo, invade as minhas narinas, é como se tivessem ateado fogo em uma floresta. Sinto que seu coração está longe, ele não me pertence, mas isso por hora não me incomoda tanto. Seu corpo. Que corpo! Fico excitado só de imaginar. Seu corpo é meu. Isso, com certeza, já é alguma coisa.

~~/~~

É impossível não pensar nela, impossível não lembrar o quanto eu a desejo em cada minuto da minha vil existência.

Quando Willow a trouxe de volta, ela estava diferente. Eu conseguia sentir, era como se uma parte de sua humanidade tivesse sido arrancada dela, mesmo assim, continuava fascinante.

Eu queria ajudá-la. Droga! Foi o que eu quis fazer o tempo todo e o que eu espero continuar fazendo, porque eu a amo. O que eu sentia pela Dru, não é nada comparado ao que eu sinto por ela.

Naquela noite, eu estava disposto a fazê-la enxergar o rumo que as coisas estavam tomando. Que a situação já estava começando a ficar fora de seu controle. Ela não quis me ouvir. Para variar. Começou a me lançar palavras cruéis, como se aquilo fosse me fazer mudar de ideia. Não a culpo por tentar. Mesmo que em algum lugar dentro dela tivesse uma garota implorando por socorro e colo, ela ainda era a Caçadora, e eu, bem, eu era a caça. Mostrar impotência não funcionava. Não com a minha garota.

Ela não conseguia entender e nem enxergar que eu me tornei um ser diferente, que eu mudei por ela. Que este sentimento, despertou o lado bom e sensível do monstro com sede de sangue que eu me tornei quando fui transformado. Ela trouxe de volta o rapaz tolo e apaixonado de tempos atrás:

- Seu trabalho é matar a Caça-vampiros. Mas só consegue me seguir com um olhar meloso. – disse ela.

- Estou apaixonado por você. – respondi do chão. Naquele momento eu estava olhando pra ela e me senti vulnerável. Estava sujeito a qualquer tipo de situação. Se ela quisesse me matar naquele momento, teria feito. Eu teria deixado.

- Está apaixonado pela dor. Admita. Você gosta de mim porque gosta de apanhar. Então quem é o maluco? – disparou com aquele ar de "sabe-tudo" que me incomodava, mas que, ao mesmo tempo, me fazia arder de desejo.

Lutamos. E aquela luta aflorou toda a selvageria latente em mim:

- Tem medo de me dar uma chance! – provoquei. Você tem medo de me – ela interrompeu minha fala com um beijo ardente, sedento. Podia sentir o desejo fervendo em seu corpo tanto quanto no meu.

Naquele momento, senti como se entrasse em erupção. Era como se estivesse pronto para explodir a qualquer momento. Era como estar vivo novamente! E isso era impossível para mim. Como um ser sem alma e demoníaco como eu poderia sentir-se vivo? Ela conseguia me fazer sentir assim.

Ela agarrou-se em meu pescoço e eu a segurei firme pela cintura. Estávamos envolvidos um com o outro. Nada mais era importante. Saímos batendo nas paredes e elas começaram a rachar.

Em algum momento, o teto começou a desabar sobre nós. Mas isso não fez com que parássemos. O fato de saber que estávamos colocando todo o local a baixo com o nosso anseio ardente e mutuo me fazia sentir inebriado e mais cego de desejo.

O local inteiro começou a desmoronar em cima de nós. Estávamos causando um terremoto com o encontro dos nossos corpos. A dança entre eles, o movimento, o ritmo. Tudo estava em uma harmonia incrível. Selvagem. E ela gostava disso. Eu a deixava, estranha e curiosamente, excitada.

Em meio a mordidas e arranhões, o peso do seu corpo me venceu naquele momento me levanto de encontro ao chão, que quebrou completamente nos transportando para um cômodo que ficava logo abaixo.

De uma forma intensa e apressada ela se desfez de nossas roupas e me abraçou como se aquela fosse a ultima vez que pudesse estar fazendo aquilo com um cara. Envolveu suas pernas em minha cintura e começou a mordiscar o meu ombro, enquanto eu beijava seu pescoço de um jeito que a fez gritar de prazer. Eu sei que ela queria que eu a mordesse. Não uma mordida comum, ela queria _a mordida. _Mas me controlei. Seria melhor esperar para uma próxima vez.

Para um humano, receber a mordida em um momento como esses é como atingir o ponto máximo do prazer. O corpo é tomado pela adrenalina, o coração acelera e o sangue borbulha fazendo todos os pelos do corpo eriçarem de uma vez só.

Ela gostava dessa sensação. A adrenalina era algo pulsante nas Caçadoras, algo que as compensava durante a rotina árdua e que as fazia gostar da morte. Do perigo. Da intensidade e dos prazeres provenientes da caçada. Com minha Buffy não era diferente.

Por trás daquela fera que agora a pouco estava agarrada em meu pescoço e arranhando minhas costas, existia uma garota que queria, mesmo que por uns instantes, algo que pudesse socorrê-la de vez em quando. Alguém que a tratasse como ela merecia ser tratada.

Observar o seu sono me deixava mais apaixonado e me fazia ter a certeza que, depois daquela noite, minha existência seria dedicada exclusivamente ao propósito de protegê-la e fazê-la feliz. Sim. Ela agora tinha a mim. E eu sabia que estava pronto para enfrentar qualquer desafio para tê-la ao meu lado. Porque eu tinha certeza, que depois do que acabara de acontecer, meus dias nunca mais seriam os mesmos.


End file.
